


You Do What Scotch Couldn't

by fxreproof



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dominant Bucky, Drunk Sex, Feels, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rehabilitation, Stucky - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bottom!Steve, drunk Bucky, kind of, steve/bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxreproof/pseuds/fxreproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I know. I already knew what you were gonna say.” Bucky stands up. He pours himself another glass of scotch before turning his back to Steve. “I liked girls too much. Didn’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do What Scotch Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning was based on a headcanon I had for Steve. I hope it's okay :)

Bucky glances at Steve, blue eyes glazing over as he drinks another glass of scotch. They had spent the entire night playing a game of “Do You Remember When?” Steve was writing down the score. Of course, he was winning, but Bucky almost tied with him this time. He was proud. The alcohol increases the sassy tone in his voice as he brags over the achievement. Steve smirks as he tallies more of his own score. He hadn’t even gained a slight buzz from the amount of scotch he had drunk.

“Okay, I have one. It’s not like a ‘do you remember’ though,” Bucky slurs. His pale blue eyes meet Steve’s in the middle. Some sort of thick tension forms in the kitchen. Bucky taps his leg quickly against the tile as he spits out a question that had been bothering him for months. “We’re we ever…” he pushes his two index fingers together. “a thing?” Sadly, he had lost Steve at the finger gesture.

“What do you mean?” he replies, voice rumbling in Bucky’s chest. Bucky couldn’t help but get flushed. He didn’t know how else to say it without sounding like a girl. His leg taps faster under the table.

“Okay, I guess what I’m trying to say is…” He pauses again, swiftly drinking the rest of his scotch in one swallow. Steve watches his Adam’s apple bounce along with it. “Did we ever fuck?” Steve’s heart bounces against his ribs. Bucky was so blunt, so straight forward. He had no idea how to tell him that, no, nothing ever happened between them. No idea how to say, “ _you were too busy picking up girls to even notice me_.” A flush rises on the blonde’s cheeks, contrasting with the crystal blue of his eyes.

“Buck, we were just…” Steve stops talking. The look on Bucky’s face felt like a stab to the heart. Bucky’s perfect eyes were now glassed over with what looked like the beginning of tears.

“Yeah, I know. I already knew what you were gonna say.” Bucky stands up. He pours himself another glass of scotch before turning his back to Steve. “I liked girls too much. Didn’t I?” Bucky leaves Steve at the table before anything else could be said. Steve just sits there for a moment, taking swigs from the bottle of scotch. All he felt was a slight burn in the back of his throat, but he wanted so much more. He wanted the numbness everyone else got in their heads, the ability to function without emotions. But as always, nothing came. Even after he finished off the bottle.

✪

Steve gets up from the chair; he puts dishes on the counter for Bucky to clean if he can’t sleep, throws away the empty bottle, and turns off the lights. He pads down the hall, seeing Bucky’s bedroom light is off. He closes his own door behind him and plops down on his bed. He sheds his t-shirt and scoots underneath the covers. The room was too warm and he couldn’t sleep. Bucky’s eyes fill up the space in his head when he tries to stop thinking. He couldn’t stop thinking about those questions, the hurt and cracking in Bucky’s voice when he brought up girls. He had read Steve’s mind and ripped his heart into a billion pieces. He tosses in his bed, not being able to find a comfortable spot. A spring awkwardly digs into his spine. Steve was about to get up for water, but a knock at his door interrupts him. It gently swings open before Steve could answer it. He props himself up on an elbow. Bucky stands in the doorway. The moonlight streaming from the window outlines his features. Something new stirs in his eyes when he steps in and closes the door behind him.

“Times like this, I don’t feel like James Buchanan Barnes,” he mutters. His voice was husky and ragged as he sheds his shirt, arms lifting above his head and muscles fluidly following. “Times like this, I feel like someone completely different.” Bucky smoothly crosses the room. He places his knee on the bed and crawls on top of Steve, straddling the larger man’s hips. Steve could feel a heat growing in his groin and he didn’t quite know why. Sure, Bucky was his closest friend, but he didn’t expect it to go this far. He could feel Bucky’s erection against his own through three layers of separation. Bucky circles his hips, increasing the friction between them. His fingers dig into the muscles of Steve’s shoulders. The space between them decreases centimeter by centimeter. All of a sudden it’s gone and Bucky is kissing him hard, swallowing him whole. And Steve kisses him back just as roughly. He was lost in the heat of the moment. It was all sweat and hot breath and skin on skin. Steve could taste the scotch on Bucky’s lips and, God, he wanted so much more.

Bucky finally touches Steve with his metal arm. A shock of cold seeps into the blonde’s skin as he uses his left arm to travel down Steve’s abdomen. He leaves a pleasant trail of goose bumps behind as his fingers hook under the waistband of Steve’s sweats. “Wait, Buck… I’ve never…” Steve gasps as Bucky’s fingers graze the edge of his cock. He keens under the soldier’s touch, back arching off of the bed.

“Never done any of this?” Bucky inquires. He nibbles on Steve’s earlobe to get another whine out of him. “Or never with a guy?” A flush brightens on Steve’s cheeks. “Never, none of it.” He could barely say anything at all. Bucky had him flying over cloud nine and back again, never stopping for a break. Bucky chuckles. It was deep and rumbles in his throat like a purr.

Bucky stares at him with hooded eyelids. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Steve’s panting face once as he pulls his pants and boxers off. He was undressing him sloppily. He desperately wanted to see every inch of Steve’s gorgeous body and nothing less. He smiles at the sound Steve makes when his boxers are removed, freeing his hard-on. It was a mix of a whimper and a groan and Bucky wants to take him right here and now, but he tries to increase the heat first. Steve gives him a “what about you” look, so Bucky pauses to strip out of his boxers. He takes it slow, so Steve can marvel without interruption. He liked how he had Steve in a trance.

Without a single word, he was back on top of Steve. His hand lingers extremely close to Steve’s cock, teasing him.

“Jesus Christ, Bucky just do something already,” Steve complains and Bucky complies. His metal hand was gripping around Steve’s length in a matter of seconds. He gives it a squeeze and strokes the whole of it in smooth, quick motions. His head dips down, lips parted and moist. “Buck, you don’t have to…”

“I want to.” Bucky had him in mouth before Steve could object. He reaches all of the way down to Steve’s balls. His tongue swirls against the soft skin. Steve hesitates, but he tangles his fingers in Bucky’s long hair. He pushes his head down, wanting the pace to speed up, wanting Bucky to give him more. He moans hard and loud as Bucky goes down on him.

Bucky slips his right hand down between Steve’s thighs, past his balls. He lifts his head up. His mouth releases from Steve’s cock with an obscenely wet pop. “You ready?”

“For what?”

“I’ll be careful.” Bucky licks his fingers. He spreads Steve’s legs apart and circles the small ring of muscle with his finger. He looks back up at Steve and doesn’t look away. Their faces were clouded with lust and need. Bucky eases his finger into Steve. It was all too slow at first, but he wanted to be careful and gentle. But then Steve starts to rock his hips into the thrust of Bucky’s fingers. He whines and groans at the feeling of Bucky inside of him. He wanted more. Steve pulls Bucky back up, so their faces meet again. He kisses him hard, opening his mouth to let Bucky take control. Bucky’s tongue licks along his lips and teeth, not missing a single inch. His hand slips between them again. He grabs his own cock. It was hard and throbbing under his grip. He was about to ask Steve if he was ready.

“Don't ask, just go,” Steve murmurs. Bucky nods. He gently begins to guide himself into Steve until he bottoms out. He watches Steve’s muscles move and spasm under his skin. “Ah, God, Buck. I’m fine just move, please.” The “please” was drawn out and breathy. Steve was begging under Bucky’s control. He smirks.

“Sorry, what do you want? I’m a little confused.” Steve glares at him. “C’mon, you gotta ask nicely.” Steve blushes bright pink.

“Please just… fuck me,” Steve growls. Bucky had never heard that come out of his mouth before, and it was hot. He grins, pleased with the outcome and rock solid inside of Steve. With no warning at all he pulls all of the way out and slams back in. Steve cries out, nails digging into Bucky’s back. “Talk… to me…” he whispers. Steve could barely get it out. It was embarrassing to ask and hard to function underneath him. Bucky doesn’t hesitate with Steve’s request.

“You’re such a dirty little whore aren’t you, Steve? Can’t get enough can you?” Bucky hisses into Steve’s ear. He worries he’s gone too far when the muscles in Steve’s back tense up, but the moans alone get louder. Bucky twists his hips straight into Steve in a way that was too fluid and perfect for a guy to do. He grinds against Steve’s ass, only getting faster. “You’re such a slut. You’ve always wanted me haven’t you?” Steve groans something along the lines of “yes” and bucks his hips up. Bucky quickly changes the position. He sets himself on his knees and slings Steve’s legs over his shoulders. The bed squeaks under their movements. Bucky could see Steve perfectly now. He watches him arch his back and toss his head. His mouth mutters cuss words as he reaches a whole new high. “C’mon, cuss for me, Steve. I wanna hear it.” Bucky slams even deeper. He forces a whine out of the other man, followed by a loudly yelled “fuck.” Bucky groans as he listens to Steve cuss like that. It was too hot and obscene to be coming from him. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. His hands dig into Steve’s hips. He creates bruises under his fingertips that would only last a few hours. He looks over Steve’s body again. He loved watching him move under pleasure. He categorizes every noise, every move.

Bucky dips down, his lips meeting Steve’s for a brief moment. Steve tries to keep kissing him. But Bucky was already licking a path to his ear and jugular. “Jerk yourself off,” Bucky whispers. He glances down, watching Steve grip himself with no hesitation. Bucky’s lips latch onto Steve’s neck. His tongue swirls over the skin as he sucks. Steve tasted of sweat and smelled like sex. It was intoxicating. Bucky wanted to swallow that taste as he marks him in several other places. Pretty pink and purple bruises litter Steve’s neck, shoulders, and collarbones.

Steve wanted to keep his eyes open so badly. He wanted to see the lust that was clouded over Bucky. He keens and groans on the bed, unable to stay still, or quiet any longer. Bucky was beginning to slow the pace down. He was pulling all of the way out and slamming back in, making Steve see bursts of white. Steve was so close to flying over the edge, so close to crying out Bucky’s name.

“Ah, God, Bucky I’m so close,” he whines. He could barely speak. Everything was a blur. Steve’s back arches a final time. The muscles in his thighs and groin spasm as he comes over his high. Bucky snaps his eyes open just in time to see Steve orgasm. Steve’s come shoots over his chest and legs. Bucky was mesmerized by how he moved. Steve’s mouth was open, his cheeks pink. His chest heaves, trying to catch up with the incredible feeling surging through him. Steve moans under Bucky as he slams into Steve one last time. An intense heat rushes in Bucky’s groin and his vision blurs. He comes into Steve and tries his hardest to keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t. It was all too good. He cries out Steve’s name and collapses on top of him, just coming down from cloud nine. Their hearts beat in what feels like unison. Bucky pulls himself out of Steve and licks the fluids that drip onto to his fingers off. Steve watches in a daze. He pulls Bucky into him, kissing him slowly but insanely hard.

“You’re perfect,” Bucky mutters against his lips. “So fucking perfect.” Steve was still blushing and his skin was slick with sweat. He kisses Bucky one more time. Their lips were swollen and pink. He gains some sudden confidence.

“Do you still like girls?” Steve whispers. Their eyes meet in the middle.

“Not after you.”


End file.
